


Third Wheel

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carnie Daryl, Fair AU, First Crush, First Kiss, First Meet, Fluff, Holy shit I'm writing Rick's POV for once!, M/M, Magic for RWG Bingo, Police Academy grad Rick, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, alternating pov, both in their twenties, first crush for RWG Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is not having the best time at the fair, until he meets a certain carnie who saves him from a miserable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, but I was blocked on my other fics and this came out. I scribbled it all out at 3 am and it seemed new and different at the time. I know the carnival/fair AU isn't a new idea, but the rest seemed original. Until I read over it this morning and it was like deja vu. But, that may have been my sleep addled brain. Anyway, if you have read anything similar (or written it) please let me know. I sincerely did not mean to rip anyone off. I scoured my bookmarks to make sure there was nothing similar, but I may have missed something. I am completely sleep deprived so I hope this even makes sense. Comments are always appreciated. <3

     Rick was done with Shane setting him up with his second-hand women. That he met at a bar. Or grocery store. Or wherever the fuck. Pretty much everywhere he went. Stacks of phone numbers he'll never get through he passed on to Rick. Like Rick would want any of those cheap women.

     Rick was done with Lori. One of those women. She's not at all cheap, though. Nice even. Lori is pretty enough he should want her, but he doesn't. Long hair and big brown eyes. That she keeps batting at Shane. Pretty obvious she doesn't want Rick either.

     Rick was really done with his date. He'd only agreed to go if Shane came along. Which was nice at first. Made him less nervous going out with a total stranger. But, now he was the third wheel. On his own fucking date. At the fucking fair. Which was supposed to be fucking fun.

     Rick was done watching Lori feed Shane kettle corn. That he fucking paid for. On his fucking date. But, he didn't care if they hit it off instead. They could shove eight dollar popcorn in each other's smiling faces all night long for all he cared. He was really only here for the Ferris wheel anyway.

     And, okay, a balloon. Maybe that made him fucking childish, but this was his fucking date after all and he could at least get a fucking balloon out of it. To go with the way-too-pink bear he'd won Lori. That she didn't even fucking want. Fine. Fuck. He'll just get a way-too-fucking-pink balloon to go with his fucking bear and go fucking home. Not fucking anyone. Fucking ever. Not that he even wanted to, because he was a fucking virgin. And the thought of naked boobs fucking scared the shit out of him.

     "C'mon," Shane must have finally caught on Rick were feeling left out. Being he'd only been walking behind them for the last hour and a half. "How 'bout you take her on the Tunnel of Love?" Shane jabbed his shoulder. Flashed a wolfish grin.

     There's only one _Tunnel of Love_ Shane knows and Lori had probably already made up her mind to drop her pants and show it to him. Rick just wanted to go home. "Nah," he sighed. "Don't think y'all need a chaperone." Because, he'd apparently turned into the chaperone on his own fucking date.

     Lori reached out and caught his hand. Nothing. No spark. No fireworks. "But we were having such a good talk," she pleaded. Mostly just to be polite.

     The _good talk_ consisted mostly of Shane telling embarrassing stories about Rick. And Lori laughing at them. Not mean, just...laughing. "Kind of tired," Rick sighed. Tired of this dating bullshit.

     Wasn't looking for love anyway. He had a hot date every night with a TV dinner and old reruns. Swansons lasagna was some pretty steamy shit. If you don't poke enough holes in it. He even got crazy and switched it up. Ordered pizza once in awhile. Even befriended the delivery guy. Jesus, he needed to get out more.

     Shane rubbed his head. Shifted foot to foot. Guilty as fuck. "Alright, but Ferris wheel first?" Closest thing to an apology Rick was going to get. Shane hooked Rick's arm before he could answer. Lori bounced over and hooked his other. And they dragged him off. Somehow turning the one thing he came here for into the last thing he wanted to do.

*********************************************************************

     When Daryl were a kid him 'n his brother used ta talk 'bout runnin' off an' joinin' the circus ta get 'way from home. Prob'ly the only job that'd hire Merle with 'is record. But Daryl ain't had no fancy ass talent er nothin'. So's they ended up carnies 'stead. They's always needin' guys c'n fix shit. An' anyone c'n run them rides. Prob'ly even Mr. Ivar's monkey. 'F the little fucker c'n dance it c'n prob'ly run the whole fuckin' show.

     Ferris wheel's the worst. All a them fuckin' lovebirds. Holdin' hands an' makin' out. Like any a that shit lasts. They's all gonna end up fightin' an' beatin' on eachother like his old man 'n Mama. Ain't no such thing 's love. Er fireworks. Not that he's ever seen. No such thing's fuckin' magic.

     Only real magic were them card tricks an' shit Eugene did on Rosita with hoops an' fake swords. An' that shit weren't real neither. An' in the end the result were makin' 'er disappear. 'Sides, love's more'n all a that shit. Love's who ya feel safe with. Trust. 'N Daryl got 'nough scars on 'is back ta know he ain't gonna trust no one. Ever.

     Bunch a fools anyways. All a 'em. Like the poor kid comin' up in line. Looks like he got 'is best girl on one arm an' 'is best friend on the other. But, truth is, none a them two even knows the kid's there. 'Cept fer 'im blockin' their view a makin' eyes at eachother. Poor kid seems ta know, too. But he were gracious 'bout it. Hangin' back. Not bein' a dick er nothin'. Like he ain't got a mean bone in 'is body. There really people like that?

     Daryl watched the kid. Looked kinda sweet. 'Specially when he gave 'is neon pink teddy bear he musta spent ten bucks at the shootin' gallery ta win ta the scared little girl 'hind 'im. Made Daryl's chest feel tight. 'N kinda warm. 'N somethin' else he ain't able ta understand.

     Daryl took their tickets. Feelin' sorry fer the guy. Let 'em onta the platform. Kid were nice lookin', too. Blue eyes 'n soft pink lips. Like cotton candy. 'N Daryl wanted ta see 'f they'd melt in 'is mouth. 'Specially 'f that dumb girl were gonna pass 'im up. Fer the cocky one looks like he got a temper. She sure 's shit were dumb 'f she'd rather have the one rollin' 'is eyes at a little girl's sniffles.

     "Merle, hold up," Daryl called ta his brother. Who were actually runnin' the ride. After Merle got the dark haired jock slid all the way ta the back, but 'fore the sweet-faced friend could climb in. Daryl pushed through 'is brother. Maneuvered the girl they's with ta the front. Made a theatrical bow. Which a course she ate up. "Ladies first," he helped 'er in. Weren't lost on no one how close she sidled up ta that guy. 'N it weren't jus' ta make room fer the shy one, neither.

     "Best fer balance," Daryl rocked the seat fer effect. Pulled the bar down inta place over their laps. Partin' their entwined hands. "Safety," he assured 'em with a wink. Stepped 'way. Signaled Merle ta start the wheel. Ain't nobody gonna argue with safety.

     Er maybe they would. "Hey," the shy kid grew a set 'n spoke up 's the ride took off 'thout 'im. But, even then he sounded nice 'n good. Safe? Like someone Daryl could trust. "Why'd ya do that?"

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. "Jus' thought ya looked like ya d'served better." He bowed 'is head. Starin' at the holes in 'is shoes like they's the mos' fascinatin' thing. "Why'd ya let me?"

     The kid leaned back on the rail a the platform. Them pink lips formin' a plump pout Daryl wanted ta suck off'n 'is face. "Guess I thought I deserved better, too."

     Merle stopped the ride 'gain. Last empty seat. Daryl opened the cage. "All yours," he cooed. Fuck, he wanted ta be all a his.

     "Don't mind if I do," the kid climbed in. Them bowed legs an' tight ass were makin' Daryl's stomach flop more'n any roller coaster ever done. 'N he don't even know why he climbed in after 'im. He don't even know the guy. 'N that were jus' it. He were...a _guy_.

*********************************************************************

     Rick never expected to end his shitty date with a blue-eyed blonde way out of his league. But, that scruffy kid running the ride sure did have an easy way about him. A nice smile. And sitting close he could finally tell the mark beside his lip was more than a grease smudge like the ones up and down his arms.

     "Uh," the kid blushed ten shades of red. "Would ya b'lieve I jumped on fer balance?" He made like he was going to jump back out. But, turned back, lowered the safety bar and waited for the ride to move. "Looked like you could use a friend," he finally broke the silence. " 'M Daryl by the way."

     Rick nodded. Watching the crowd get small as they climbed. "I could use a friend." Old reruns were familiar and comforting at the end of the day. But, they didn't miss him if he was too tired to tune them in. They didn't care how his day went. How his fucking date went. They didn't care he deserved better. "I'm Rick."

    "Wanna show ya somethin', Rick," Daryl said. Blushing again. "I mean, I ain't gonna whip m' dick out er nothin' like that," he stuttered. Scooting back all the way across the bench. Like Rick might think he used that trick all the time on girls or something. "Ain't no pervert." He was fidgety and nervous. Awkward and kind of...cute. Like a puppy Rick wanted to pet. "Just," he went back to chewing his thumb to bleeding as the ride stopped at the top. "See?" Daryl reached out. Barely touched Rick's leg. For the briefest second.

     "Oh," Rick was surprised to feel it. The heat flowing through him like Daryl was a light socket he'd stuck a fork in. "Fireworks," Rick hummed. Understanding.  _Connection_.

     "Nah," the other kid shook his head. "They only do those on Saturday nights." He pointed to the full view of town. The farms stretching out before them. And the stars twinkling in the sky. "Wanted ya ta see the whole wide world, all a them tiny people." He raked his choppy hair nervously. "Ya know, that there's a lot out there fer ya. Ya got options an' shit."

     "Thanks," Rick scooted closer and bumped the other boy's leg. And there it was again. That spark.

*********************************************************************

     Musta been hotter'n Daryl realized. He were sweatin' bullets. Even with 'is sleeves ripped off. The fuck were he thinkin' talkin' ta that kid like they's equals? He went 'round pickin' up trash 'n cleanin' up puke from under them rides at a carnival. The fuck were that kid thinkin' talkin' ta _him_? 'Least they was talkin'. 'Til Daryl done lost 'is nerve after a hour 'n froze up.

     Merle let 'em go 'round an' round. Never emptyin' their cage. Talkin' huntin', Rick's Police Academy graduation last week an' all kinda shit. Connectin' were easy with 'im. Damn, even the silence he got goin' on now felt comfortable with Rick. Safe.

     Rick ain't lost 'is nerve. "Ya ever wished on a star?" He wondered 's they's stopped at the top 'gain. Edgin' closer ta Daryl.

     "Ain't worth the disappointment," Daryl huffed. Wishin' fer shit ain't gonna happen's jus' a waste a time. But, he were wishin' hard right now. Wishin' fer Rick ta lean over an' plant them soft pink lips on 'im. Ain't that what people do at the top? Only good thing 'bout runnin' the wheel were the tips them kids gave 'im ta hold their cage at the top. So's they could make out.

     Musta wanted Rick's lips awful bad. So bad he could feel the heat from 'em. Taste 'em. And the corn dog with mustard he musta had? Smell 'is cheap ass shampoo? Fuck. He really kiss 'im? "Why'd ya do that?" Daryl grunted in confusion when Rick pulled back. Not like he were complainin'. It were like fireworks, magic an' trust all rolled inta one. Really jus' wanted ta know why anyone'd find 'im worthy a somethin' special like that.

     "Thought ya deserved better," Rick licked 'is lips. Like he were actually savorin' the kiss. An' that were the moment Daryl decided he were gonna find a shit job in this shit town. So's he could get to know Rick better. The moment he'd admit ta anyways. 'Cuz he were pretty sure he'd made 'is mind up the second he saw the kid. "Why didn't you stop me?" Rick teased 'im with 'is own words from earlier.

     Daryl couldn't put 'is thoughts t'gether. Form words. Stared fer a minute. Relivin' that kiss. Soft 'n tender. Like their lips was huggin'. "I-I," Daryl stuttered. 'N he knew what Rick were waitin' fer 'im ta say. "Thought I d'served better, too." Like Rick don't see 'im as jus' a dumb hick carnie. Daryl picked at a frayed seam on 'is jeans where 'is knee were pokin' out. Until the ride started spinnin' 'gain. So did Daryl's head.

     "Just wanted to show you ya had options," Rick winked 's the Ferris wheel came ta a stop. Takin' Daryl's fingers in his. With a hand so gentle he knew it'd never be raised 'gainst 'im.

     Merle yanked open the cage. Raised the bar off'n 'em. "Well, well, well, Darlena," he cackled. "Ya done look like ya joined the mile high club er some shit."


	2. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add all kinds of chapters to this, but seem to never have enough time lately. So, here is at least an epilogue to show how things worked out...It's not my best, but I hope you like it.

     Rick hadn't been to the King County Fair in years. He always meant to go back. Always. But, life took a different direction. Got in the way. The first year he and Shane were rookies on night shift. The next year Shane and Lori had a baby, because of course they got fucking married. After meeting on his fucking date. And Rick's schedule was too jumbled filling in while Shane was on leave.

     Not that he wasn't fucking happy for them. And for fucking dodging that bullet. Because, he met the love of his life. Daryl. And he married him. Even though it wasn't fucking legal. After that Rick and Daryl adopted a son of their own. And then Merle left them with a daughter he couldn't care for. Then...time just slipped away. Moved on. Like the fucking fair packing up and heading to the next town. But, Daryl stayed.

     Rick was glad to be back now. Show their son this place, where Daddy and Papa met. Carl loved the balloons, corn dogs, and the shooting gallery. And winning the way-too-pink teddy bear. Even though Carl didn't understand why his dads chose that color. Now they'd gotten separated from Daryl in the crowd, but Rick knew he'd find him. Just like that night...

*******************************************************************

     Daryl ain't been ta the fair fer more years'n he could count. Shit ain't changed none. Jus' got more 'spensive. 'Bout done run outta cash on food alone. Ain't even got ta the rides yet. But, he gotta show 'is baby girl a good time.

     She's jus' old 'nough ta 'preciate a corn dog. Mustard ain't 'er fav'rite yet so's he got it all down 'is shirt. 'N hot 's it were t'day he gonna haveta buy 'nother bottle a water. Four dollars fer fuckin' water. But, he got 'nough ta look after 'er. Maybe skip them rides altogether. Judy were easily entertained with the lights 'n music. 'N that damn monkey still dancin' fer Mr. Ivar. He could pass up that overpriced beer he wanted anyways. Do what he gotta do ta take care a his own.

     Even though she ain't his blood. Not really. Jus' Merle's mistake. Mother in jail an' fatherhood ain't fer Merle. Got a little too much a their ol' man in 'im. But, Daryl ain't wanted 'er in the system. Soon's he held 'er he knew she were gonna be his. His 'n Rick's. Theirs. 'N Merle were a damn good uncle.

     "C'mon, Girlie," he dug the sippy cup with the last a her water outta his pocket. "Gotta stay hydrated." She jus' giggled. Sucked it down. "Good girl," he cooed. Let 'er flop onta his shoulder 's he carried 'er through the crowd.

     Been a long day. They's tired 'n sun burnt. Runnin' outta money. 'N either Judy done stepped in somethin' at the pettin' zoo er she needed a change. But, there's one thing he gotta do first. Find Rick 'n Carl. Find the damn Ferris Wheel. Sappy 'n all he had a soft spot fer that ride. An' the memory a that shy kid comin' through 'is line. Them blue eyes. Soft smile. 'N he knew that's where Rick'd be. Where he gonna find 'im.

*******************************************************************

     Daryl was a sight standing there. Right under their Ferris Wheel. Sweating and squinting into the sun. In the same ripped jeans and faded tee-shirt as all those years ago. "Daryl!" Rick called out. Mouth dry from the sight a him more than the sun beating down.

     Daryl looked over. Rocking the sleeping bundle in his arms. "Sorry, Babe," he shrugged. Shifting the baby. "This one lost 'er teddy bear ya won 'er an' I jus' turned 'round fer a second ta look fer it, but then that show got over an' all a them people flooded out."

     "Carl found the bear," Rick smiled. Sweeping Daryl and Judith into a hug.

     Carl squeezed Rick's hand. Tugged Daryl's shirt with the other. "Dad said you'd find us here," he flashed a toothless smile. When did their baby get old enough to need the Tooth Fairy? "I wasn't sure you could with all the other footprints around."

     Rick kissed Daryl's scruffy cheek. "Papa didn't track us," he beamed. "He found us because this place is special to us."

     "Our spot," Daryl let a smile split 'is face. "Where we met, Little Man," Daryl ruffled his son's hair.


End file.
